PokeTalk: The Pokemon Talk Show
by Pokemon Trainer Silver
Summary: Want a laugh? Come on down and watch PokeTalk, the Pokémon talk show! Join the host, SIlver, and his Ninetales, Inferno as they lead the show where everything goes wrong, and everything is funny! (whether Silver intended it to be funny or not) So what are you waiting for? Check out PokeTalk today! (Written in script format) (Rated T for uncensored swearing)


_A_/_N_

**Okay, let's get some ground info down. This story is written in script format unless I state otherwise for a certain episode. I will choose the questions myself, but you reviewers may request characters. No, you may not be a co-host. I already have 2. Some episodes will have an Extra at the end that takes place after the show. Each chapter is an episode.**

**Here's the format for each chapter.**

_**A/N**_  
Episode

Extra (void if non-apliccable)  
_**A/N**_

**My character's name is Silver, and my co-hosts are Mase and Rosesky. Each episode has 2/4 episodes. This fiction is rated T for occasional swearing. This fiction also contains some movie/anime/game spoilers. You have been warned. Now let's begin!**

* * *

(A black-haired boy wearing a black and silver jacket walks onto the stage. A shiny Ninetales follows close behind him.)

Silver - _Hello everyone, and welcome to the first episode of PokeTalk, the ultimate talk show about Pokémon! We discuss everything... enough about the show. You'll learn._

Inferno the Shiny Ninetales - _*groans*_

Silver - _Silph Co. kindly sent us many of their famous Poketrans Devices, which translate Pokespeech into English. So we can understand them here._

Inferno - _*cough* Theydidn'tkindlysendthemtheymadeyoupayextraactually *cough*_

Silver - _*ignores Inferno* Let's meet today's guest stars._

(Behind Silver and Inferno, there are two black metal doors. They automatically open and both Groudon and Kyogre are revealed to be behind them.)

(The two legendaries walk (or hover for Kyogre) onto the stage and go to the gold-colored couches surrounding Silver and Co.)

Silver - _Please sit._

(Kyogre remains hovering while Groudon sits down, although the sofa falls apart when he does.)

Silver - _Remind me to get couches that can support weights over a ton._

Groudon - _Are you calling me fat?_

Kyogre - _Just ignore the idiot landmaker thingamajig._

Groudon - _Okay, sure. Who's the idiot?_

Inferno - (uses Inferno on Groudon) _Let's get to the questions, shall we?_

Groudon - _OH MY GOD THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING EVER DO IT AGAIN!_

Kyogre - _He's been like this ever since he try to commit suicide off Mt. Pyre._

Inferno + Silver - _Interesting... don't tell me why._

Kyogre - _Because I said I would give him five bucks if he did._

Groudon - _AND THE COOL DOLPHIN THING DID GIMME DAT CASHY CASH!_

Kyogre - _He's been getting dumber by the second ever since. Must be some serious brain damage._

Inferno - _AHEM._

Silver - _Right, right! First question-_

(Silver is cut off by the phone ringing, as PokeTalk is a show that takes callers who want to discuss stuff about what's going on.)

Groudon - _WHAT IS THAT EPIC HELL MUSIC OF HEAVEN? GIMME THAT MUSICY MUSIC!_

Kyogre - _Told you so._

Silver - (picks up the phone) _Hello? Who is this?_

Tabitha - _This is Tabitha. May I speak to Groudon?_

Silver - _It's on speakerphone._

Tabitha - _I have one thing to say. Maxie is coming for you._

Groudon - _OH MAI GAWD YORE NAME IZ SO GIRLEH!_

Tabitha _- That's it Groudon! Your going down you - (Silver hangs up phone)_

Silver - _Now, can we get to the questions? _(phone rings) (Silver groans and picks up the phone) _Hello, who is this?_

Shelly - _This is Shelly. May I speak to Kyo-_

Silver - _No. _(hangs up phone) I'm not going to answer that if it rings again until we get some questions done.

Groudon - _WHAT DOES THE WORD "TO" MEAN?_

Kyogre - _Do you have tape?_

Silver - _Yes. _(throws tape in garbage can) _Nevermind._

Kyogre - _What the (bleep)!_

Silver - _Did you guys censor that?_

Camera Guy #1 - _How do you censor stuff?_

Camera Guy #2 - _This is how you zoom, right? _(playing with power button)

Silver - _There go my ratings._

Groudon - _IS THIS HOW YOU SPELL MY NAEM? _(holds up sign that says D-U-M-B)

Kyogre - _Yes._

Silver - _No._

Groudon - _HOW ABOUT THIS? _(holds up sign that says I-D-I-O-T)

Kyogre - _Definitely._

Inferno - _For sure._

Silver - _No... hey where have you been Inferno?_

Inferno - _I was giving autographs to my fangirls._

Silver - _You don't have fangirls._

Inferno - _Oh really? Fangirls, stand up!_

(Three-quarters of the audience stands up)

Silver - _That's just disturbing._

Inferno - _I believe I have proved a point. You may sit._

(The audience sits down)

Groudon - _I KNOW THIS IS IT! (holds up sign that says B-I-T-C-H)_

Silver - _Please tell me those cameras can sensor that._

Camera Guy #2 - _Define "censor" please._

Silver - _Guys, we're on live television and we're almost halfway out of time. We seriously need to start the questions._

Camera Guy #3 - _We have to cut to a commercial break first._

Camera Guy #1 and #2 - _What's a commercial?_

Groudon - _I GOT IT THIS TIME! _(holds up sign that says T-H-E B-I-G-G-E-S-T F-U-C-K-A A-R-O-U-N-D)

Silver - _Go to commercial now! GO TO COMMERCIAL NOW!_

* * *

**Commercial Break**

Ash Ketchum - _Do you like Pokémon?_

Random Girl - _LIKE, (beep) YEAH!_

Ash - _Then buy StupidBalls! They're the worst Poke Balls around!_

Random Girl - _LIKE, THATS JUST (beep) AWESOME! I NEED TO, LIKE, (beep) GET ONE, LIKE, (beep) NOW!_

Announcer - _StupidBalls! Only $1000000 each! And make sure to use our Buy 1, Get 1 for the price of 5 offer!_

**(Next Commercial)**

Nurse Joy - _Visit Pokémon Centers!_

Random Guy - _Why?_

Nurse Joy - _We can heal your Pokémon! We can even heal a Groudon that jumped off a cliff and received serious brain damage that causes him to get stupider every second! We can make him not an idiot! We can also heal a seriously obnoxious Kyogre! We can make him less obnoxious!_

Random Guy - _No way!_

Nurse Joy - _Yes way!_

**(Next Commercial)**

Silver - _Watch PokeTalk!_

**End of Commercial Break**

* * *

Silver - _And we're back!_

Inferno - _That PokeTalk commercial was really short._

Silver - _Who cares?_

Inferno - _The viewers.  
_

Silver - _Anyway, question time!_

Groudon - _I need to go to the Pokémon Center._

Kyogre - _So do I._

Silver - _Uhh... why?_

Kyogre - _Because I'm obnoxious, and they can heal me._

Groudon - _AND IE GET STEWPIDERR AND STEWPIDERR BY TEH SECCYOND. DEY CAN HEALS DAT DEUD._

(Groudon and Kyogre leave the studio)

Silver and Inferno - _Crap. Someone call in._

(Two minutes pass and nobody calls)

Silver - _Now I know you're all trying to annoy me._

(Phone rings)

Silver - _Finally! _(picks up phone)

Max - _Hello? Is this Paul's Pizza Palace?_

Inferno - (snickers) _I knew this was gonna be funny._

* * *

**Three Minutes Later**

Max - _So you're sure you don't work at Paul's Pizza Palace?_

(Groudon and Kyogre walk return to the studio.)

Silver - _Oh, great, your back! _(hangs up phone) Before we get started, I'd like to welcome my co-hosts. Mase and Rosesky!

(The doors that Groudon and Kyogre used at the beginning now open, revealing two humans. The one on the left is a girl about three years younger than Silver, and has long brown hair with a rose in it. She wears a rose-colored dress and red high-heels. The one on the right is a boy the same age as Silver. He looks similar to Silver, however he has shorter hair and wears a yellow and gold jacket.)

Rosesky - _No way, are you Kyogre?_

Mase - _No, it's just a Ditto. OF COURSE IT'S KYOGRE!_

Silver - _Yeah, okay. First questi-_

(phone rings)

Silver - (picks up phone) _Hello?_

Max - _So you really don't work at Paul's Pizza Palace?_

(Silver hangs up the phone)

Groudon - _DIS HAZ TO BE IT! _(holds up sign that says J-K-L-O-P-S-Z-I)

Inferno - _I thought they fixed him._

Kyogre - _They did, but he fell off another cliff trying to catch a baseball._

Inferno - _Ugh._

Silver - _Inferno, be more enthusiastic._

Inferno - _You want enthusiastic? ILL GIVE YOU ENTHUSIASTIC!_

Silver - (checks watch) _Great, we only have time for 4 questions._

Kyogre - _So we can leave soon?_

Silver - _I thought they fixed you._

Kyogre - _Fix me? I'm perfect. Why would I need fixing?_

Silver - _Uhh... Anyway! If you could have one power from any other legendaries, who and what would you choose?_

Kyogre - _Rayquaza's ability to make Groudon shut up._

Groudon - _MAGIC KARP'S ABILLITEH TO FLOPPEH FLOP!_

Inferno - _OH MY ARCEUS THAT IS THE BEST ANSWER I HAVE EVER HEARD! I APPLAUD YOU FOR YOUR FEAT OF AWESOMENESS! PLEASE, SAY IT AGAIN!_

Silver - _I just want to replace you._

Inferno - _I'M SO ENTHUSIASTIC, IM IRREPLACEABLE!_

Silver - _I'll replace you with the first bloody Ninetales I see. Great. We just lost some time for a question._

Mase - _Okay, now it's time for my question. What do you do for a hobby?_

Kyogre - _Flooding Groudon's home._

Groudon - _SINGING WHAT DOES THE FAWX SAY_

Inferno - _Okay, I'm officially creeped out._

Silver -_ Same. Rosesky, you give the final question._

Rosesky - _Okay, this one's for Kyogre. What is - _(phone rings)

Silver - (picks up phone) _Hello?_

Max - _Admit it. You work at Paul's Pizza Pal_ - (hangs up)

Silver - _We are so getting Caller ID. _(checks watch) _Ugh, that's all the time we have folks! I'm your host, Silver, and this has been the first and - unless there's a miracle with the TV ratings - last episode of PokeTalk! See you next time... hopefully._

* * *

**No extra this time. Next episode is coming soon. Please R&R! No flames!**


End file.
